


Dzień ze złamaną nogą

by PrincessSharpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Stress, enjoy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSharpie/pseuds/PrincessSharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leżał na kanapie w salonie z zamkniętymi oczami. Oglądał, a właściwie słuchał po raz kolejny jeden z odcinków Gry o Tron, który był akurat emitowany. Szczerze męczyło go przesiadywanie całymi dniami w bunkrze, nie miał nic lepszego do roboty niż oglądanie telewizji czy ponowne czytanie wyjątkowo nudnych i długich książek Ludzi Pisma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień ze złamaną nogą

**Author's Note:**

> No i stało się, napisałam mojego pierwszego Destiela (wprawdzie mówiąc nie wiem nawet czy moge to podpiąć pod Destiela, bo jest bardzobardzobardzo delikatny, ale mam nadzieje, że się spodoba), którego postanowiłam opublikować. Zwykle piszę dla siebie (i od razu wyrzucam), ale wierzę, że da się to czytać. XD  
> Będę wdzięczna za komentarze co mogę poprawić i nad czym popracować.  
> Ps. tak wiem, że jeśli chodzi o interpunkcje to mam autyzm, staram się w tym doskonalić ;-;  
> Ps2. wyszło trochę dłuższe niż zamierzałam... nie padnijcie z nudów bo nie będzie kto miał na mnie krzyczeć!  
> Enjoy! C:

Dean leżał na kanapie w salonie z zamkniętymi oczami. Oglądał, a właściwie słuchał po raz kolejny jeden z odcinków Gry o Tron, który był akurat emitowany. Szczerze męczyło go przesiadywanie całymi dniami w bunkrze, nie miał nic lepszego do roboty niż oglądanie telewizji czy ponowne czytanie wyjątkowo nudnych i długich książek Ludzi Pisma.  
Usłyszał kroki i podniósł się na łokciach.  
-Myślałem, że śpisz. - powiedział Sam kierując się do wyjścia – Jadę do sklepu, kupić ci coś?  
-Tak, nogę która nie będzie złamana - uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie – i placek.  
Młodszy odwrócił się i pokręcił głową.  
-Dean to nie moja wina, że złamałeś nogę, poza tym twierdzę, że to nawet dobrze. Świetnie ci zrobi chwila odpoczynku. - podszedł i poklepał brata po ramieniu.  
Zielonooki padł z powrotem na kanapę i zasłonił twarz rękami.  
-Chwila spoko, ale nie prawie 3 tygodnie, zlituj się Sammy, sam byś tyle nie wysiedział.  
\- Racja, ale to ty masz złamaną nogę, nie ja. - uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł.  
-Chociaż kup mi ten placek, dupku! - krzyknął Dean przez ramię i wrócił do oglądania.  
Mężczyzna miał szczerze dość nic nie robienia, twierdził, że lepiej byłoby mu złamać rękę. Przynajmniej mógłby teraz być na polowaniu, zamiast siedzieć i się nudzić. Tkwił w bunkrze już dobry tydzień, do tego większość czasu siedział zupełnie sam. Jego młodszy brat w tym czasie jeździł na zakupy, do biblioteki, rozwiązywał sprawy albo po prostu go nie było. Był jeden plus w tym całym bagnie, Dean mógł w końcu bardziej wdrożyć się w gotowanie. Gotowanie zawsze było ukrytą pasją mężczyzny, lubił to robić, jednak nie zawsze miał do tego warunki. Wszakże kiedy razem z Samem zamieszkał w bunkrze, miał na to nie tylko więcej czasu, ale także możliwości, bo prawda jest taka, że w motelach (zresztą w impali też...) nie ma kuchni.  
Siedział i zamyślony gapił się na ekran telewizora, był tak zaabsorbowany, że nie zauważył kiedy wrócił Sam i kiedy wyszedł ponownie. Z zadumy wyrwało go echo niesione przez zegar, który właśnie wybił południe. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie podpierając się o zagłówek sofy wstał i pokuśtykał do kuchni. W drodze zabrał swój telefon ze stołu i napisał SMS do brata, pytając kiedy wróci. Niemal natychmiast dostał odpowiedź o treści „Wrócę przed 15, musiałem wrócić do miasta, zapomniałem odebrać garnitury z pralni. Trzymaj się. :)”.  
Wszedł do kuchni i omal się nie przewrócił, Sam zostawił na podłodze torby zakupów i to w dodatku na środku przejścia. Dean podniósł wszystkie naraz i na chwilę stracił równowagę. No tak, złamana noga. Szybkim ruchem przerzucił je na blat i opadł na stołek obok ponownie tracąc statyczność ciała. Wstał i walnął pięścią w ścianę, wyładowując złość na unieruchomioną nogę. Ustawił się w miarę pewnie i zabrał się za wypakowywanie zakupów. Kiedy pochował wszystko do szafek i lodówki, zabrał się za przygotowanie obiadu. Włączył radio i starał się znaleźć jakąś stacje która nie przerywała kiedy tylko oddal się od odbiornika. Jedyna stacja jaką znalazł była z najnowszymi popowymi hitami. Nie był to powód do euforii, ale lepsza taka muzyka niż ogłuszająca cisza. Akurat leciał jakiś nowy hit Taylor Swift, Dean podśpiewywał pod nosem i kroił warzywa na potrawkę.  
Sam postanowił, że będą odżywiać się nieco zdrowiej, więc zamiast kupować bratu hamburgera wolał wydać pieniądze na kilogram marchewek i filet z kurczaka. Mężczyzna powoli przyzwyczajał się do takiej diety, był zadowolony, że młodszy pozwala mu przynajmniej jeść jego ulubione placki.  
W czasie kiedy Dean krzątał się po kuchni, dostał SMS w którym Sam poinformował go, że będzie jednak koło 20, ponieważ spotkał starą znajomą ze Stanford. Życzył mu miłego po południa i wrócił do gotowania. Przyłapał się na bujaniu do rytmu piosenki, wokalistka miała niesamowicie piskliwy głos, ale muzyka była przyjemna. Uporał się z przygotowaniem posiłku w niecałą godzinę i wrócił przed telewizor z miską potrawki.  
Włączył odbiornik i zabrał się za jedzenie.  
Kolejne dwie godziny spędził na oglądaniu programów o chorobach skóry, fryzjerstwie lub zagrożonych gatunkach ryb słonowodnych. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy znudzony oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.  
Obudził go znajomy zapach powietrza po burzy zmieszanego z wodą różaną. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy, na fotelu obok siedział Cas wyjątkowo zaabsorbowany tym co działo się na ekranie telewizora. Dean leniwie obrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył, że anioł ogląda jakąś brazylijską telenowele.  
-Jaja sobie robisz? - zapytał blondyn.  
Castiel dopiero teraz zwrócił na niego uwagę.  
-Wybacz, że przyszedłem tak bez zapowiedzi, mogę wyjść jeśli chcesz. - powiedział wciąż patrząc na telewizor.  
-Zostajesz, dobrze cie widzieć stary. Mam prośbę – anioł zwrócił twarz ku niemu, Dean niemal zapomniał co miał powiedzieć kiedy świdrowały go niebieskie oczy, odwrócił wzrok i zebrał myśli – Złamałem nogę, mógłbyś mi ją poskładać?  
-Nie. - oznajmił beznamiętnie i wrócił do oglądania  
-Nie? Co to znaczy nie?  
-To się nazywa asertywność.  
-Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? Nie odzywasz się ponad tydzień, ja się martwie jak cholera, potem przychodzisz, ja cię proszę o malutką przysługę a ty tak po prostu odmawiasz? - jego głos był przesiąknięty irytacją i gniewem.  
Castiel wstał i usiadł tym razem na krańcu ławy, tak że ich twarze były oddalone od siebie o jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów. Dean błądził wzrokiem po jego twarzy, skupiając uwage na ustach, po chwili wrócił do jego oczu i Cas zaczął mówić.  
-Posłuchaj, nie odzywałem się, bo wiedziałem o co poprosisz, a ja nie umiem ci odmawiać. - przerwał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał – Sam zabronił mi cię uzdrawiać – zielonooki już otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknął widząc groźny wzrok Casa – prawdę mówiąc, zgadzam się, że należy ci się chwila odpoczynku i błagam nie proś mnie więcej o składanie twojej nogi, bo nie zrobię tego.  
Wrócił na fotel z kamienną twarzą i ponownie zajął się serialem. Dean myślał chwilę co na to odpowiedzieć, ale ustalił, że lepiej wznowić ten temat później.  
-Więc... czemu oglądasz ten syf? - zapytał podejmując się nowego wątku.  
-Jest fascynujący. Ukazuje ludzkie emocje w najbardziej klarowny sposób. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak mało populacji to ogląda. - przekrzywił głowe z ciekawością.  
-Może dlatego, że dla nas jest beznadziejny? - blondyn w ogóle nie był zainteresowany tym co działo się na telewizorze, był zauroczony aniołem. - Tak w ogóle, czemu nie potrafisz mi odmawiać? - zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.  
Castiel milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu odezwał się.  
-W sumie to nie wiem. To bardzo skomplikowane, myślę, że to przez moją bardziej ludzką część. Po prostu w twoim towarzystwie czuję się inaczej. Bardziej spięty a zarazem szczęśliwy, że cię widzę. - nie patrzył na mężczyznę, a wciąż ze skupieniem oglądał serial – Czuję dziwne wrażenie w okolicach brzucha, jakby ktoś włożył do niego mikser. Ale to nie jest bolesne i to mnie dziwi... dodatkowo odczuwam, że mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, bez względu na wszystko. - Dean nie miał pojęcia, że anioły mogą być zakochane, bo to co opisywał Cas brzmiało jak zakochanie, ale też był się zadowolony, przynajmniej odwzajemnia jego uczucia. - Nigdy się tak nie czułem, moja ludzka strona coraz bardziej równa się z anielską. - uśmiechnął się blado.  
-To chyba dobrze, nie? - zapytał szczerząc się przy tym jak głupi.  
Cas pokiwał głową.  
-Musisz wiedzieć, że czuję to samo przy tobie. - powiedział, lecz tak cicho, że wątpił iż anioł w ogóle to usłyszał. Dostrzegł na jego twarzy uśmiech satysfakcji, to chyba oznaczało, że jednak dosłyszał.  
Przez resztę wieczoru oglądali seriale nie odzywając się do siebie słowem. To znaczy Castiel oglądał, Dean przyglądał mu się z uwielbieniem i zastanawiał się czy do anioła dotrze kiedyś, że to co czuje do mężczyzny to miłość.


End file.
